The Meaning Of Life
by Singer670
Summary: 14 year old girl Ariana finds her self in danger! What would happen when she finds out what the meaning of life was?
1. Chapter 1

**Ariana's P.O.V**  
Beep Beep Beep!  
My alarm woke up at 7 am.  
I slowly woke up and got dressed into my school uniform.  
"Breakfast is ready," My mother called.  
I walked out of my room and walked to the dinning room.  
My brother was already in the dining room.  
I sat at the table and ate my toast.  
I grabbed my phone and I had a text from my best friend Lizzy.

 **Lizzy**

Hey how are u?

 **Ariana**

Hey I'm fine u

 **Lizzy**

Tired but I'm fine

 **Ariana**

Same ?

A few minlater I put my ear plugs in and listened to my fav song.  
Then I walked to the bus stop.

When the bus arrived I sat next to Lizzy.  
"Heya,"she said.  
"Hey," I said.

* * *

Lizzy, Chester, my boyfriendLuca, Skylar and I all walked to are first class English.  
"So Ari have u done your project?" Skylarasked.  
"Um Yes," I lied.  
"Ari," Skylar said.  
"Oh fine I forget," I edmitted.

* * *

After school we all decided to go to Chesters house.  
When we arrived we walked up to Chesters room.  
"Can anyone sleep over," Chester asked.  
(By the way Chesters girlfriend is Skylar)  
"Ok bbz," Skylar replied.  
"Sure," Luca said.  
"Ok," I said.  
"Sure," Lizzy said.

* * *

(9pm)  
"Ok Me and Skylar could sleep there," Chester started "Lizzy could sleep next to the bed and Luca and Ari could sleep next to eachother."  
We went into are beds and we played truth or dare.  
"Lizzy truth or dare," Skylar started.  
"Truth," She said.  
"Out of all the boys in the class which boy would you go out with?" Skylar asked.  
"Nero," Lizzy said "Ok Ariana Truth or dare."  
"Dare," I replied.  
"Ok I dare you go with Luca and make out in the bathroom for...20 min," Lizzy said.  
"Come on Luca," I said.

* * *

Ok here it goes.  
His hands went on my hips and he gave me a pec on the lips.

* * *

(Everyone was asleep)  
(Ari's dream)  
I was walking along and then someone shoved me against the wall.  
"Hello girl I'm Morton do u know what the meaning of life is," He said.  
Then i screamed.  
(End of Dream)

 **Who is Morton?**

 **What is the meaning of Life?**

 **What if the dream is true?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ari's P.O.V**  
I shot up from the position I was sleeping in and I looked at the window.  
Then I saw him...Morton.  
"Morton," I said "he's real."  
I grabbed my phone and my jacket and I walked to the exit of the house.  
I followed Morton around the city.  
Until he stopped. 

* * *

**Lizzy's P.O.V**

I woke up and saw that Ariana wasn't there.  
"Chester wake up," I said.  
"Ugh why did u wake me?" Chester said.  
"Ari she's gone," I said. 

* * *

**Ari's P.O.V**

I hid behind a bin.  
He started to turn around and slowly walking towards me.  
Then I noticed this bag it was moving.  
Morton plonked the bag on the ground then a boy came out of it.  
The boy had dirty brown hair and dirty clothes.  
"What is the meaning of life boy?" Morton said.  
"I don't know," the boy said.  
"Then u may suffer," Morton said.  
"Brother don't do this," The boy cried.  
Brother? 

* * *

**Skylar's P.O.V**

"But why would she go off?" I asked.  
"Dont know," Luca replied.  
(Ok forgot to mention Skylar has a crush on Luca)  
"We got to go and look for her," Lizzy said.  
"Ok Lizzy and i look arould here house and Skylar and Luca look around the park," Chester said. 

* * *

**Ariana's P.O.V**

Morton soon left the boy so i walked up to him.  
"Are u ok?" I asked.  
"Who are u?" He asked.  
"Ariana," I replied " Who are u?"  
"Max," He replied.  
"Who was that guy?" I asked.  
"My brother Danial," He replied.  
But i thought his name was Morton? 

* * *

**Skylar's P.O.V**

I was worried.  
Why would she do this? 

* * *

**Ari's P.O.V**

"Come with me,"i said.  
"Why," Max asked.  
"I have a safe place for us to stay," i replied.  
"Fine," he snapped.  
I took the boy to my place my motherhasgone to Londonfor work.  
When we arrived at my house i gave the boy some water and cookies.  
"When you told me his name was Danial i thought his name was Morton," I started.  
"How did u know?" He asked.  
"He was in my dreams,"I replied.  
"Oh no," Max said.  
"Whats wrong?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chester'sP.O.V**  
We looked around 


End file.
